


Lost and Found

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lost items, Platonic Relationships, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: What if the students did their part and helped to return the many items that students lose around the monastery? Strengthened bonds and new friendships of course! A series of oneshots exploring what would happen.Dimtri and Bernadetta: A Lost Friend
Relationships: Dimtri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! I thought of a cute series that I wanted to do here that consisted of oneshots, so here's the first chapter! I thought of this just from the idea of Dimitri squeezing soft stuffed animals haha also because I love Bernadetta. There likely won't be any ships at the forefront, but maybe some implied like I did in this chapter.
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!
> 
> Enjoy!

It looked so small just sitting there on the ground alone. Dimitri was, of course, referring to the plush bear that someone had dropped in the courtyard. Living at the monastery was hectic. People dropped things all the time (Dimitri himself included), yet there was something incredibly sad about this particular lost item. Maybe it was the underlying fact that someone had lost something so clearly loved judging from the wear of the missing button eye, or maybe it was the missing eye itself.

Dimitri picked it up. It was cloudlike to the touch as if his fingers could just sink into it. He felt warmth blossom in his heart from merely holding it. Ever since he was a child, he had played with toy weapons instead of stuffed animals like this one, but this was nice. He didn’t have to worry about the soft bear snapping in his hands. “Excuse me?” he called out. “Did anyone drop this?”

He received no answer save for some weird looks and giggles, though he supposed that the sight of the Blue Lions’ House Leader holding a stuffed bear would be quite amusing to some.

Despite this reaction, Dimitri saw no harm in trying to find the owner. First, he needed to see about this missing button, and he knew just who to consult.

“How adorable!” Mercedes cooed when Dimitri handed her the bear. “How did you come across this?”

“I believe that someone dropped it in the courtyard after class.”

A frown briefly flashed across Mercedes’s face. “Dimitri, What if they went back to look for it?”

“Hm. Ah.” Dimitri placed a hand on his chin. “I must not have thought of that. Honestly, I don’t even know what to do with it after it’s fixed.”

“What about the professor? She’s always returning everyone’s lost things.” Mercedes reached over to a pile of nearby books. “Just the other day, she returned my recipe book! I don’t even know how she figured out that it was mine.”

To Dimitri, this wasn’t very surprising. Mercedes wasn’t exactly subtle about her fondness for sweets, or maybe he just thought that way because she was seldom without Annette, who was even more enthusiastic about sweets. He decided not to voice this thought.

“I thought about it,” Dimitri admitted. “But goddess knows that she’s already a walking lost-and-found. I thought that I could do my part and help out.”

“Oh! I see!” Mercedes smiled again. “That’s rather sweet of you.”

“It’s a shame the poor thing is missing a button. I wouldn’t want to return it in this state. Can I count on you?”

“Well, I don’t think I have any buttons that match exactly, but I’ll see what I can do!”

* * *

With the new button-eye attached, Dimitri still felt lost. He returned to the courtyard, but most of the other students had cleared out by that point. Worst case scenario, he knew where the professor was (the fishing pond most likely), yet he was still determined to carry out this task on his own. He just hoped he could find some sort of clue around. 

“It was in front of the Black Eagles classroom, I believe?” he muttered to himself. “I wonder if Edelgard would know whose it is.” It seemed like a trivial thing to bother her with, but he supposed that it would be one of those moments of much desired house cooperation. It wouldn’t hurt to at least step in and check.

“Hey, Your Highness.”

Dimitri narrowed his eyes in a confusion that didn’t fade when Sylvain peeked out from behind the other side of the open door. 

“Sylvain? What are you doing in here?”

Sylvain looked as relaxed as ever with his hands behind his head and a grin stretched across his face. “Oh, you know. This and that.”

“Hiding from women?”

Sylvain just shrugged, but to Dimitri, it was enough of an answer. “Enough about me. How about you? Whatcha got there?” he asked, gesturing at the bear in Dimitri’s hands 

Dimitri groaned at the way Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows. “Is it from a girl?”

“I prefer not to associate myself with your ways, Sylvain,” Dimitri said. “In fact, I was just returning this. Someone dropped it in the courtyard earlier. Admittedly, I can’t say that I know who it belongs to.” 

“Didn’t ask for Dedue’s help?”

“He’s allowed to have a life of his own.” Dimitiri knew that Dedue would be more than happy to help him, but he also deserved time to himself (even if he would not admit it). Dimitri thanked his lucky stars that Ashe had earlier asked Dedue to accompany him to the greenhouse for gardening duty.

“Well then, have no fear! You have come to the right place, Your Highness.”

“Sylvain, I’m just looking for Edelgard.”

Sylvain stepped back and clutched his heart. “You wound me!” he exclaimed much too loudly for Dimitri’s liking. “You don’t think I can solve the case?”

“What are the chances that you’d know who this belongs to? Wh– hey!” Sylvain cut him off when he deftly swiped the bear from Dimitri’s hands. “How did you–?”

“I’ve picked up a couple of tricks from Ashe,” Sylvain boasted (though Dimitri had a hard time believing that Ashe would willingly teach Sylvain such things). “Hm. Oh.”

“What? What is it?” Dimitri asked.

“This is Bernadetta’s.”

“Bernadetta?”

“Yeah. Von Varley.”

“I know who she is Sylvain.” He didn’t see her around often since she was known as an infamous recluse around the monastery, but he remembered her scruffy, purple head of hair from lance and riding classes. “How do you know that it belongs to her?” He tried to imagine the two of them interacting, but he couldn’t see the poor, flighty girl standing Sylvain for than a mere second before running off screaming.

“We’re friends– I think.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “Are you now?”

“Seriously! She’s actually a great author.” Dimitri’s eyes widened. It was surprising, yet refreshing, to hear Sylvain’s carefree, flirty attitude replaced with genuine excitement. “If you ever get a chance, you should read her stuff– well, not that she’s really showing people. Guess I got lucky.”

“Interesting,” Dimitri said. “For now, I’ll settle on returning this to her. She must be distressed about losing this. Poor thing. Where might I find her?”

Sylvain just stared at him silently.

“Ah. Right.”

* * *

When he knocked on Bernadetta’s door (located with Sylvain’s help), he immediately heard a squeak.

“Bernadetta?” he called, raising his voice just in case she couldn’t hear him.

“I don’t know who that is! No one is home!” she cried out, muffled by the door.

“Alright,” he said to himself. This was going to be tough. “It’s just Dimitri! We have class together? I am– uh– I am unarmed if that is of any comfort?”

“I said Bernie isn’t home!” she insisted.

Dimitri sighed. Perhaps getting straight to the point would help. “Did you lose your bear? I brought it back for you.”

The sounds of frantic scrambling from behind the door suddenly stopped. For a moment, nothing happened as Dimitri remained still outside of Bernadetta’s room, yet finally, the door opened.

She only opened the door enough to look out, fingers clutching the edge of it tightly, but when she saw the bear resting in Dimitri’s hands, her eyes widened. “My bear!” she exclaimed, pushing the door open and swiping the bear from his hands. She held it above her head and examined it against the light. “Oh! You fixed him!”

“Er… not exactly,” he admitted. “I’m not exactly the best with a needle.” He blushed just thinking about the countless needles he broke while attempting to handle delicate tasks. “I’m sorry that the button color doesn’t match. Mercedes didn’t have any purple buttons.”

“I actually have it right here.” She reached down into her pocket, pulling out the missing purple button. 

“Ah. I see. I should have tried to find you first.”

“It’s fine,” Bernadetta reassured. She hugged the bear close to her. “It’s actually quite charming. Thanks, Dimitri. Maybe you really aren’t that scary.” A rare smile graced the corners of her lips, but then, as if the realization smacked her across her face, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Wait. No! I mean Your Highness! Oh no. You messed it up again, Bernie!” She let out another scream as she whirled around and shut herself back in her room.

“It’s fine, Bernadetta. I’ve always thought that formalities were a bit much anyways. Bernadetta?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part for this first one here! I promise that it will be even cuter.
> 
> Please leave some kudos on the way out! Do you have any ideas of what you'd like to see? Let me know in a comment down below!


End file.
